


Jelly Zenny

by Disuno



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Embarrassment, Gibraltar Is A Hospital Now, Jealous Zenyatta, Jealousy, Nurse AU, Nurse Zenyatta, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: Originally a tumblr ask asking for a jealous ZenyattaSo here we goo!!





	Jelly Zenny

Genji was a recurring patient at Gibraltar hospital.

For some reason he was  coming in with bruises and cuts and whatnots for the past month.

Zenyatta, being one of the nurses that was in most days, always took care of him and always told him to be more careful. Genji would always say he would but of course a few days later he's back again with whatever other injury he has gotten himself into.

In all reality while Zenyatta took care of him, he got to know more and more of the green haired man. An adrenaline junkie as he says, alway riding, climbing, flying or falling.

He did it all.

Which was why he mostly ended up in the hospital.Zenyatta even remembers the first time like it had just happened the day before, he got here with a fractured arm. Rock climbing he'd said. Made a bet he could climb it without any equipment and make it to the top in less than two minutes.

Safe to say he didn't win that bet.

Yet the more and more Zenny got to know the green haired man and his ridiculous adventures the more infatuated he felt for the man. Before he knew it he'd developed a crush on him…

 

Sadly these past few days were tedious and busy enough that Zenyatta was running from left to right, up and down. So when Genji came with yet another injury he was unable to tend to him like he normally would, someone else had to…

For some reason he found that, that didn't sit well with him. Even less so when he saw how flirty the other nurse was being with him.

The nurse was quite a sight he'll give her that. Long red hair, thick lips and curvy hips. That's not even mentioning her well sized breasts or her very shapely legs. She was a catch and the fact that she seemed to be going after _his_ green haired man just… rubbed him off the wrong way. Logically, Zenyatta knew that neither of them knew about his feeling so he tried to calm them every time he saw them together. It… usually worked.

And was it to Zenyatta's imagination or was Genji coming in even more than he had before?

No, that couldn't be right. Zenyatta was imagining things he had work to do and patients to take care of.

 

The next few days passed in a blur, Zenyatta has barely slept more than two hours the past two weeks and was running low, very _very_ low on patience. It turned out that it hadn’t been his imagination, Genji had actually been frequenting the hospital more and more just to see that red headed nurse. He was actually starting to get worried that the green haired man would actually give himself a concussion just to see her.

Enough was enough. While Zenyatta knew that this was none of his business he didn’t care at the moment he needed to let Genji know that what he was doing was wrong and possibly dangerous to his health and he would surely do it the next time he saw him.

 

Next time came the very next day. With Genji once again chatting with the red headed nurse.

This annoyed Zenyatta to no end but he kept his cool.

He walked towards them and said greetings, in his most cheerful tone, to them both as he came to a stop.

He missed the way Genji perked up at the sight of him. Too focused on keeping the green haired man from concussing himself, worst case scenario of course.

“Mr. Shimada, May I speak with privately?” Zenyatta asks him.

He can’t help the way he notices the slight dimming of Genji’s smile but he agrees nonetheless.

They say their farewells to the nurse and then head to a private room that wasn’t being used at the moment.

“It has come to my attention that you’ve been frequenting the hospital quite a lot. I’ve seen you almost every day at this point” the nurse begins to say looking at the other man.

Zenyatta quickly catches the way Genji’s face start to redden a bit.

“Well you see, about that—” Genji Genji chstarts to say but Zenyatta interrupted him. “Mr. Shimada i have no authority on whether you may like one of my coworkers enough to want to date them but i am concerned that you may do something drastic just to stay in here with them.” He pauses to see if Genji was getting what he was saying. When he saw that he was he continued. “There are no rules in which a nurse can date but please if you feel this strongly enough for them then please ask them out instead of endangering your health just to see them bits at a time.” Finishing what he was saying he glanced at the green haired man once more only to see him holding back a smile.

“Genji this isn’t a joke! If you really want to date them that much just ask them out. The worst they can at is ‘no’ isn’t it?”

Genji chuckles again but raises his hands in surrender when it looked like Zenyatta was going to scold him again.

“Okay, Okay I will!” he says still smiling up at the nurse in front of him.

Zenyatta sighs in relief. At least now he won’t injure himself just to see the—

“So Mr. Tekhartha, how would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday night?” Genji asks.

It takes the nurse a moment but when the words register in his head, his eyes widen as he stares at the man in front of him and feels his face redden. “W-what?” Zenyatta manages to ask.

Genji smiles once more “well you did say that I should ask you out instead of just coming here to see you didn’t you?”

Zenyatta’s face reddens even more “I-I mean yes but I thought you would ask the other nurse that’s been tending you lately. You’d seem to increase your visits when she started doting on your injuries.

This time Genji does laugh “no, no I was actually here more because I wanted to get another chance in trying to ask you out? Besides Livia already has a partner of her own she just found the whole thing hilarious and tried for me to see you as much without actually bothering your work”

Zenyatta hums “it didn’t seem that way to me with how he sometimes draped herself over you…” he murmurs low but Genji still catches what he says but says nothing, yet.

Genji comes closer to the nurse and lays his hand on the other’s forearm “So, how about it, you and me this Saturday night?” He asks again, almost in a whisper.

Zenyatta chuckles as he nods up and down “yes. I would like that” he adds with a smile.

Genji on his part throws his hands in the air in a silent celebration that only makes Zenyatta laugh at the utter ridiculousness of the whole situation.

Genji hugs him close and says “I have to admit though, It was kind of cute seeing you get a bit jealous”

Zenyatta’s eyes widen in surprise for a second before his face turns a deep shade of red and lays his head on Genji’s shoulder just so the other man couldn’t see how embarrassed he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Wanna prompt me? Here's my [BLOG](https://disunothegreat.tumblr.com)


End file.
